


"Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive."

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: "OCD Got Nothing On Me (Yeah Right)" a memoir by Arthur Pendragon [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance cannot sleep... again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive."

**Author's Note:**

> Lance's back story  
> Title from Gee Bee's Staying Alive

Lance woke with a jolt, he panted into his dark bedroom. His reoccurring nightmare shouldn't surprise him anymore. Lance doesn’t know if he could call it a nightmare when it actually happened. He reached for his phone, calling Arthur wouldn't help him. It'll only upset him and Arthur already has too much to handle.  

Lance dragged his half asleep form to the kitchen. The cool water wet his lips and dribbled down his chin. He then entered his bathroom. Lance painfully glanced at his reflection. He hated how much he resembled his father. 

That man always brought trouble wherever he went. The thoughr of his father's  rotten dead corpse cheers him up slightly. Slightly because he knows how much his wonderful mother loved him. That's also the reason that she should never find out the truth of his death. 

That he killed his father... 

He killed his father and let Arthur take the fall...

Lance will never forget that day, he's sure Arthur never will either. He didn't feel bad about the murder then. He surely doesn't care now, but Lance always wished he'd stay there... with Arthur when the police arrived or explained what actually happened to his mother. 

*

12 years ago 

*

Lance flinched as his mother's head was slammed against the wall. He then gripped her haur and dragged her into their bedroom. Lance didnt need to hear to know his mother was screaming and crying. And being raped. He was powerless against his father, but not today. 

Today, he'll end this this madness. End his father and let his mother rest. Lance pulled out a gun from it's usual hiding place. Lance froze in place, unsure if what he's doing. He needed Arthur, like he always did. 

Arthur arrived after a dozen texts. 

 _Are you sure, L-A-N-C-E?_ Arthur signed. Lancelot could only nod his head, because his hands were shaking. 

Both teens barged through the door, Lance felt his tears fall at the scene before him. His father was fucking his unconscious mother. 

"You filthy fuck." Lance read his father's lips. "You brought your friend to watch me fuck this whore." 

Arthur cringed. "You are disgusting disgusting disgusting." 

"Ah, Uther Pendragon's broken boy." Lance's father cackled. 

"Leave Ashlyn alone!" Arthur shouted. 

Mister Du Laac pushed away from Ashlyn and corned Arthur. "Repeat that, punk." 

Lance knew Arthur was trying so hard to look brave. Lance has never been more greatful. 

"I said said said leave her alone." Arthur ended his statement with him landing his fist against Mister Du Laac's jaw. 

Their enemy stumbled backward. A bruise clearly forming on his jaw. 

"I'll get you for that you piece of-" Arthur winced as the gun sounded off. His best friend's father was flat on his back with a hole between his eyes. Arthur looked at his best friend, his eyes wide and mouth gaping. 

Give me the gun! Arthur signed. Now! The police will be here any second! 

Lance shook his head, No! I won't let you! 

"Take your mother! Take her her her and and run!" Arthur shouted furiously. 

Ashlyn began to stir awake, "Lance?" Her eyes widened. "Valiant! No!" 

Arthur took the gun out of Lance's hands before his mother could notice. 

"You did this!" She pointed an accusing finger. "You monster! I always knew you were jealous of our family! We were so perfect and you so damaged!" 

"I saved you you you.." 

"I didn't want your saving! I want my husband back!" Ashlyn dropped to the floor and held her husband to her chest. "I'll have you taken away!" 

Lance couldcomprehend his own mother's behavior. They saved her, and this is how she's treating Arthur. Ashamed doesn't cover half of what he felt towards his mom. 

"Come here, sweetie." She called out for him. "Away from the Devil's own." 

"I'm not bad bad bad. Bad people get punished." 

"You'll have your fair share when you burn in Hell." Hissed Ashlyn. 

"No no no!" Arthur shouted clutching his head. "I'm a good Christian." 

"Murder is a mortal sin." Ashlyn spat. "I guess don't fall far from the trees." 

 Sirens went off soundly  in the distance. Lance looked at his mother with pleading eyes, _Let's go mom.._

Ashlyn looked between Lancelot and her husband. "Let's go, sweetie. A crime this big isn't good for college applications." 

Lance looked back at Arthur one final time before exiting his house onto the cold pavement. 

*

Now

* 

Lance never found out what Arthur said to the police or if he got arrested or not. It all seemed worth asking. He jumped up pulled on his boots and grabbed his car keys. 

Lance pounder on Arthur's apartment door. A sleepy Merlin opened. 

_A-R-T-H-U-R! I need him!_

"Slow down, I don't understand." Merlin said. 

Lance huffed, pushed past Merlin and ran into their bedroom. 

 "Lancelot? What-" Lance covered his mouth. _What happened that night?_

 _What night?_ Arthursigned agitated. 

_The night, A-R-T-H-U-R!_

"What's going on?" Merlin asked from the door frame. 

"Nothing, love." Arthur smiled at his lover. "Let's go, Lancelot." 

Arthur dragged Lance by the arm into their kitchen. _What's going on?_

 _I need to know!_ Lance didnt notice his tears. _How'd you answer to the cops?_

 _I.. I told them it was self defense._ Arthur's hands twitched. _There was a bruise forming on my face so it didn't take much convincing._

_What bruise? He didn't touch you. I made sure of it._

_I handled it, L-a-n-c-e._

_How?_ Curiosity stirred through Lance 

_I punched myself repeatedly in the face. I was returning the favor. You cared for me for years, I felt as if it were all or nothing._

_And you gave it your all._

_Yes, always._

_Thank you and I'm so sorry for leaving you._

_I'm glad you left, it was safer for both  you and your mom._

The two men hugged, Lance will never forget the greatness that is Arthur Pendragon. The man with the heart made of gold. 

_Sleep here._

_Okay._

For the first time in a long time, Lance slept without a single disturbance... All thanks to Arthur. Arthur needs to see what he does for others. He needs to know that he's great. Lance promised he'll do everything in his power to make sure it's done. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! See you later!


End file.
